Mending our wounds
by Mysterious typer
Summary: All Human. As Edward and bella have college over with, new house, and being newlyweds they can finally start their careers. Edward had his sights stuck on a new Secretary by the name of Scarlet. This green eyed beauty has caught his attention that only bella has caught with. Lies,betrayals, and death might tear these pairs aprt.
1. Chapter 1

life was a struggle. People say true love is real. When you wed with the person you love i thought it ewas why am i here without the love of my life. I still love that man despite the things that happened to me that put me in this situation. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and i tell you how i rose the fell.


	2. Chapter 2

My life was so full of love. Edward and I had finished college and moved into a nice suburban home in seattle. With his inheritance from his great grandfathers will made life easier. But i asked him we should make hard earned money and use it for emegerncy's only. He agreed and kissed me tenderly and said i was to amazing. As i wandered around the house that was still empty i picked up a box that said"bedroom" . I glanced at my wedding band and smiled. i remembered the day he proposed he was so nervous that day it was hilarious. We were having a picnic that day at sundown in the meadow. Candles were lit and there was food italian fokd my favorite. He was sweating so much it made me nervous than he finally asked me. I cried yes over and over again than we sowly made love on the blanket. We had nice litlle wedding with friends and family. its was sweet elegant and my beautiful sister in law thank fully helped Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock is my life saver. She is my best friend and she married a roomate of Edwards back in college i the name of Jasper Whitlock. He was from texas and had that dashing southrrn accent that made ladies drop their pants for him. Also he had beautiful blue eyes, a built body, and honey blonde hair. He was about 6'0. His goal was to join the army and become sergeant. Alice wanted to be a world wide fashion designer. i dont blame her she loves clothes and shoes. She is a tiny thing but scary as i dont know what. Dont let her petite figure, puppy face, innocent pixie features fool you. I remember when we walked in the bar and some man grabbed her bum she broke his arm. Then through hi. across the counter. You would think she was a vampire. She loves shopping and partying and throwing them to. She was adopted after Edward was. I met Edward in the 6th grade and dated him in 11th grade. Jaspers twin Rosalie over with emmet her hjsband. Rosalie looked like she came off a hourglass figure was magnificent and her full red pouty lips made guys crazy as well as her eyes that were also peircing blue. Especially that honey platnum blonde hair was also beautiful. Evrytime i sttod next to her it i felt in edaqute but edward made me feel special. Emmet was a hilarious man and was like an older brother. He was a kid at heart and he loved food. He also was handsome emmet and rose own a gym together and make work out videoss. They are pretty famous fot doing that. I wanted to do journalism and write my stories for everyone to read. My dad Charlie remarried 2 years ago to a widow name Sue. She was a sweet woman and very beautful as wellas her daughter leah and son seth. My best friend Jacob is planning to propose to leah after 3 years. Theyre heading to san fransico to star their own mechanic shop down their. suddenly two arms wrapped securely around my waist and kissed my ear then temple. I turned to meet my husbands beautiful green emerald eyes. I kissed his lips softly and he pulled me closer." i love you" Edward mumured in his velvet tone."As i love you eddie" i giggled outt. Edwards grip tightned on me and i tried to run but he had me in a iron steel grip."Your going to regret that." Edward growled in my ear. Scared knowing what he was going to do next i tried to break for it but then he through me down on the bed and tickled me mercissley."e-ed-edward st-s-stop! i love you!" i laughed but he wouldnt stop his assault."you gonna stop calling me eddie?" "never!" i squealed. 2 minutes later he stopped but he still straddled my stomach but he he leant down and kissed passionetly and chuckled through the was really getting into the kiss i pushed him off and ran downstairs.

lLater that night i made dinner and we talked and laughed enjoying our meal. Edward had gotten a good job offering in the law firm. It was a very well earn pay and it did let Edward enjoy his time in the office as a lawyer. I washed the dishes i brushed my teeth hit the shower and put on a victoria secret lingire. Edward looked up from his book and eyes roamed over me taking the visual in. I grinned and got into bed and you know what hppened next.

After our nightly activity Edward wrapped his arms around my naked form and i turned and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head. Then i let sleep overcome me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next morning i had made some breakfast in Edward's jersey. Edward trudge down the steps groggily and smiled when he spotted me. He looked like my personal Adonis in just his brown boxers with no shirt. I stared a little to long at his sculpted chest down to his-"like what you see love?" Edward asked. I blushed then looked down. Edward chuckled softly and kissed my lips tenderly. "i hope your excited for work and i hope you have a wonderful day. Just to think my funny bunny eddie is a lawyer." I teased. Edward threw his head back and laughed. We ran upstairs to change. We took a little longer because Edward thought it was a good time to take my clothes and run around the house with me hot on his tail. We had finally changed and exited our room. **

**Edward kissed me goodbye and ran towards his Gray Volvo he adores very much. I had wore a pencil skirt with a green blouse. Green that matched Edwards green eyes. Oh i forgot to mention i have an interview to pursue my my journalism dream. I want to right stories in newspapers but on the side become a writer. The journalism is something on the side so i dont have to depend on edward. Edward suggest that i dont have to work but im i need to be active. Illjust see where this takes me**

**Edwards POV**

**I wanderd into the firm and looked around carefully. I can sometimes act like a goofball but i know when to cut that switch. I owe that all to the love of my life Isabella. I had a crush on in 6th grade and had the balls to ask her out 11th. I was so happy she said yes especially the day when i asked her to become the new Mrs. Culle. I swear i was going to a little happy dance. I walked to the receptionist and said a quick good morning. I earned my Masters degree and thought i should jump straight to being a lawyer because i know what i have to do plus my mom Esme always said i was always good at debating. I have been working here for a week now and it has been fun here. i coukdnt stop thinking about my love. I cant seem to understand how i ended up with someone so unique and beautiful and smart. She never sees herself clearly and i can prove that by those scummy men such as vile newton looks at her like she is a piece a meat. I admit i get jealous but the best part about it that bella reminds me that she comes home with me.**

**As i sat in my big office i was looking through my clients files until i heard two light taps at the door. I granted them permission to come in and my assisstant Jane came into the room and told me the new secretary is here. "Bring her in and thank you jane." I said. Jane nodded her head and brought thjs woman in and left. "Please sit". I said. I never seen a woman so beautiful at all. She had long jet black hair that was curly, her chest were more full than bella's. She had an amazing figure and killer legs that could go on for miles. Her lips were plump pink her features were exquiste, her teeth were perily white,her eyes were light green which was stangely attractive. But her skirt made her look very sexy. especially that Purple blouse to. The woman sat down in a professinional way and i just gawked at her. I swear i saw her smirk."My name is Malinda Emerald Joshson but you can call me Linda." She had the most alluring voice that pulled me in.. "Oh errr the new secretary, um i looked over your files and it seems you have a lot of good practice. Smart brain a Harvard student with the IQ of 89. I found that intriguing. So do you have any more experiences." "Yes i helped my boss with decisions and was a big part kf helping with partnerships but i just want to settle with something a little small. Just for my sake."She said professionally. Wow sne never ceased to impress me. "Well i guess we wont have a problem right?" i asked Linda. "Of course not sir." We both stood and shook hands. "You got the job" i smiled.**

* * *

><p>Heyim back i know its kinda iffy but i want to try something new plus i have ro accounts The other one is Mrs. Gross but those stories kinda stink but im improving. Please review and tell me<p> 


End file.
